


Precious Family

by MisteryLaurie



Category: Monstrata Fracture (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Death, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisteryLaurie/pseuds/MisteryLaurie
Summary: It took them a lot of time and effort but finally Sawyer managed to tame Nikolai.Things are looking up.Are they finally getting the happy end they deserve?





	Precious Family

The rising sun shone through the wide window, curtains fluttering. Sawyer groaned as the light hit their eyes. Grabbing something to cover themselves with they turned to the side, only to hit resistance. "My wing is no blanket, you know?" His voice was a little raspy but sweet like dark chocolate. However, it was clear that he was annoyed.

It took them a while but finally, Sawyer's eyes opened and they looked at Nikolai, who was right beside them. "Our bed is big enough for three and still you always end up clinging to me." He raised an eyebrow, conveying exactly what he thought of the situation. Sawyer glanced at him, feigning ignorance. "You're just too handsome. I am drawn to you and can't help it. So it's kind of your fault, right?"

Nikolai chuckled and brushed his hair to the side with a deep sigh. "As if anyone could ever resist me! One would expect you to become used to my looks after a while though."

Bickering and laughing they got ready for the day. Even if they had to part ways until the evening they always made sure to have breakfast together and today was no exception. They usually prepared the food together, kissing, snatching bites and scolding each other like a normal couple would. But of course they were far from normal. In fact they were quite the opposite.

Nikolai was an alkonost and part of a wealthy family while Sawyer was a human with no particular background. They had to face many difficulties, especially early on in their relationship.

The head of Nikolai's family, his mother, expected him to marry someone she chose and certainly wasn't happy with Sawyer. She often tried to make them break up. For the past few months, however, it had been relatively quiet and the young couple enjoyed their peaceful everyday lives.

"I'm off! Have fun with Rishika." Sawyer smiled at Nikolai. He didn't like showing it but they knew he missed seeing his friends every day. Nikolai only gave them a small smirk before kissing them goodbye. "Don't go overboard with your shopping." Still grinning they parted ways.

Late as always, Nikolai arrived at the cafe where Rishika was already waiting. She only looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, it's called being fashionably late! Aren't you happy to see me?" They stared at each other for a while until she finally gave up and laughed. "Stop sulking birdy, how is your partner doing?"

The conversation went on for some time, mostly filled with Smalltalk and sarcastic remarks. After a particularly rude comment from Nikolai Rishika reached over the table to ruffle his feathers. He was struggling to keep her at a safe distance when they heard a loud crash from outside.

Turning around they saw that a car had crashed into someone. People were gathering around, shocked by what had happened.

Nikolai rolled his eyes. "What are they being so dramatic about? Whatever happened, it's none of their business." A grin hushed over his face but didn't reach his eyes. "It was probably the driver's fault anyway. Bet he was drunk or something."

Before he was able to say any more Rishika interrupted him. "Isn't that Sawyers bicycle?" There weren't as many people standing around anymore which allowed them to take a closer look. She was right. It did look like their bike. But it couldn't be.

With a blank look on his face, Nikolai pushed back his chair and went outside, his friend behind him. Slowly they got closer, both of them sharing just one thought: Please don't be Sawyer. I beg of you, be safe.

Nikolai stopped so abruptly in his tracks that Rishika almost bumped into him. Their prayers had been in vain. Before them was Sawyer, Nikolai's beloved. Horribly mangled and not to be recognised, had it not been for their clothes and hair.

His gaze wandered around in search of a detail to hold on to. The people who were still staring despite not having known the victim. Sawyers ruined bike. The things they bought. A tiny shoe.   
What happened next? He couldn't say.

The way home took Nikolai twice as long as usual. This was mostly due to the fact that he didn't watch his surroundings and nearly got hit by a car himself several times.

Still, he didn't cry. There was an emptiness within him, colder than anything he had experienced before.

When he opened the front door and saw their home filled with memories something started to break. Here was where they kissed goodbye, at that table they used to eat breakfast every morning and the bed - his heart ached as if it was being crushed.

How could he have known it was the last time they would wake up next to him? They had loved him so much, every part of him, and he? He only got angry at them like a fool. He should have told them how precious they were to him. Every minute of the day. But it was too late now.

Finally he broke down, sobbing. If only they hadn't asked him for a family. If only he hadn't agreed. If only.

It was his fault they died.

He didn't protect them.

A long time ago he had promised them not to drink anymore and up to this day, he never broke it. But they were gone.

Living in a world without Sawyer was worthless.

He reached for the bottle and made his sorrow vanish, drinking until the world went dark.

 

_Maybe - just maybe - they are together now._

 


End file.
